


Vid: We're In This Together

by shirasade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanvids, Feels, M/M, flashing lights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: the farther I fall I'm beside youas lost as I get I will find youthe deeper the wound I'm inside youfor ever and ever I'm a part ofyou and me- We're In This Together, by Nine Inch Nails





	Vid: We're In This Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/gifts).



> Flashing lights warning, esp. towards the end.

**Music** : We're In This Together, by Nine Inch Nails (edited by me, full length [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P9BfvPjsXXw))

  
[Download](http://fandomish.net/vids/mcu_together.zip) (.zip, 213mb) | [Peertube](https://peertube.social/videos/watch/e47c0d7f-35ad-49f7-9fa0-5390c6990e62)


End file.
